


I Couldn't

by Set_Suna



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Cathilda is still the best surrogate mother, Fabian is only kind of suffering, M/M, Riz is guilty, What if though?, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Riz watched helplessly as Kalina vanished into the shadows. The Shadow Cat had finally bested him. He couldn't regret giving up all that information now. He had to move. He had to find Fabian, wherever he may be.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished The Row and the Ruction and. What if instead of going to tell everyone about his encounter with the Shadow Cat Riz went to find Fabian? Yknow just. Ran out into the night to find his best friend.

Riz watched helplessly as Kalina vanished into the shadows. The Shadow Cat had finally bested him. He couldn't regret giving up all that information now. He had to move. He had to find Fabian. Wherever he may be. His paralyzed limbs protested, but he pushed them beyond their limits. He staggered to his feet, using the Shadow Blade as a prop, and began his trudge through the night. 

The image of Fabian, entangled in ropes and hanging several feet above the ground, blood dripping down his face and through his hair, flashed in Riz's mind. He needed Fabian to be ok. If he found him in another situation like that... he didn't know what he'd do. There was a reason he stayed in Fabian's room. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone. 

He resisted the urge to call out to Fabian. The people of Leviathan most likely wouldn't take too kindly to that. Instead, he trudged on, feeling his limbs ever so slowly gain back their sense. Until eventually... Riz was able to run. He ran towards the edge of Leviathan, his detective intuition making him fear the worst. 

Riz found Fabian stumbling down the middle of the street, soaking wet from head to toe. His varsity jacket was gone and his father's eyepatch was clutched tightly in one hand. He was shaking violently enough Riz could see it from twenty feet away. 

"Fabian!" Riz cried in relief. As he sprinted towards his best friend, a shudder went down his spine. Fabian looked shaken to his core. His face was pale and he looked like he was in pain. He immediately slipped one of Fabian's arms over his shoulders and helped him steady himself. Riz gripped the back of his dripping tank top tightly. He exhaled, "I'm so glad you're not dead."

Fabian made a noise of acknowledgement. He coughed roughly and croaked, "Thank you."

"C'mon," Riz encouraged quietly, helping Fabian forward. "Lets go back." 

Fabian's head nodded loosely. Riz's heart constricted in his chest. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain Fabian was feeling. What he could understand was that Fabian was sick. While his body convulsed with shivers and he coughed so violently he could barely stand, his expression was blank. Riz could only hope he could get them both back to the Golden Gardens before it was too late. 

Riz finally spotted their destination as the sun began to rise. He squeezed Fabian's hand that hung limply over his shoulder. He mumbled, "We're almost there, Fabian. We're almost there." 

He heard Fabian mutter a quiet, "Yeah."

Once outside its doors, they ran into Cathilda first, the rest of their party soon afterward. Cathilda helped Riz get Fabian to the van. They eased him inside and let him rest against the wall in the back. He gave the others the quick version of what he'd seen and heard from Kalina before leaving the conversation. Riz crawled inside next to Fabian, squeezing between him and the backseat. Cathilda returned with a heat pack to place on Fabian's forehead and a blanket, which she gently laid over top of him. 

"I'm sorry," Riz mumbled as the others piled into the van, plan apparently set. 

Fabian barely tilted his head his direction. He asked weakly, "What for?"

"I didn't protect you. I... couldn't, protect you," Riz told him, tugging at his pant cuffs. "You needed us-needed me, and I failed you." 

"You... found me."

Riz's head snapped up, chest heavy. He whispered, "What?"

"You found... me," Fabian repeated, something glimmering briefly in his eye. "That's... enough." 

Riz felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly hid his face in the blanket, hoping the tears would go away. He felt Fabian's fingers brush the side of his face. He glanced upward, only to see that Fabian had fallen asleep. Riz slid his fingers between Fabian's and pressed up tight to his side. The van trundled through the streets of Leviathan. Riz slept close to Fabian, determined to protect him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> how could you do my boy Fabian dirty like that Brian Murphy. c'mon.


End file.
